One
by Gigglebubble
Summary: He slept with her once, maybe twice…oh, who is he kidding? He slept with her at least dozen times! But she had slept with other members too, how is he to know of the kid was really his? Short one-shot about Happy and a stripper for SAMCRO named Violet, who he got pregnant a year earlier.


**Author's Note: Title based on the song by Metallic (love 'em) and this is just a short one-shot about Happy and a girl. _Italics_ are flashbacks and thoughts. Read and enjoy and review, I repeat REVIEW! -Gigglebubble**

DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF sons of anarchy!

Happy stumbled across the parking lot of the SAMCRO clubhouse, his face wounded and bloody from being inside the boxing ring. His hand, which was covered in a shield of bloody rings, was clenched around a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels; he can't remember if he had drank that much, but because of the fact he couldn't remember, he guessed that he had.

He bumped his shoulder into the door frame of the clubhouse as he enter, the smell of beer, sweat, and weed filling his nose. He stared at where his alcohol had spilt on the floor for a moment, then continued on into the crowd of partiers.

Rock 'n' roll was blasting from the worn-out speakers that hung in the corners, and vibrated the wooden floor beneath Happy's boots.

He, barely, walked over to the couches, where he collapsed with a sigh. His closed his eye's for a second; the smell of someone else's joint fucked with his head, and 'One' by Metallica began to play.

_Violet,_ Happy thought. _This is Violet's song, and if I open my eyes, she'll be on the pole._

He opened one eye, just a crack, and glanced toward the stripper pole near him. Sure enough, a petite black haired girl was climbing onto the platform, the silver tassels covering her rosy nipples glimmered in the lights above her.

Happy stood, leaving his Jack Daniels on the floor near the couch, and walked over where the two other men were standing around the stripper pole. He normally wouldn't have gone over there, not to watch Violet at least, but he hadn't seen her for almost a year, he couldn't help it.

She looked more beautiful than ever, she was an absolute gem; her mop of thick, black hair cascaded down her bare shoulders and back. Her brilliant hazel eyes looked dull and sad as she glazed off into the distance, her curvy body wrapping itself around the pole. Her full lips were covered in a soft pink lipstick and only a little bit of mascara surrounded her eyes.

Her olive skin color was so beautiful, and glowed brightly; she was olive skinned because she was Spanish, no, she was Mediterranean, yeah, her whole family was Greek, that Happy remembered.

She was bare foot, unlike a lot of the other strippers who wore giant heels, and her tiny toes were painted with ocean blue nail polish; blue was her absolute favorite color, Happy recalled, because it reminded her of her visits to Greece, where she'd swim in the clear blue waters every single day.

As Violet turned on the pole, Happy could see her stomach was still a little rounder than when he had first met her; he guessed, no, knew, it was left over baby fat.

He winced at that sight and forced himself to look away; his eyes avoiding what he had pretended didn't happen. The flashback of the day he'd found out played vividly in his head

…

"_You think I fuckin' want this?" Violet shrieked, her mascara streaming down her round cheeks. "You think I fuckin' want this, Happy? Well I don't! This is fuckin' bullshit!"_

_Happy sat on the edge of his bed at the clubhouse; he was resting his head in his hands and was pretending he didn't hear the young twenty-two-year-old screaming at him._

_"You're such a fuckin' bastard, Happy," She said, shoving him with all her might, although that didn't do much. "This is your fault,"_

_"My fault?" Happy shouted back, jumping up from the bed. "My fault, you dumb whore? How do you know it's even mine? It's your fuckin' job to sleep with everyone, so how do you know it's not another member's jizz? That…thing…is not mine."_

_"Baby!" Violet screamed, "Say it, Happy, baby! It's a fuckin' baby and it's growing in my fuckin' stomach because you reuse condoms and one broke while you were fuckin' me!"_

_The two became silent, both of them stared at the positive birth control test laying on the floor near the bathroom. _

_"I can give you some cash for you and the…kid to get a house, and-"_

_"Fuck you!" Violet shrieked again, and began punching and clawing at him. She was tiny thing, and didn't even make it to his shoulders, so her feeble attempts to hurt him barely left a scratch. "Fuck you! Oh, yeah, sure I'll take your fuckin' cash and I'll go have this kid by myself and I'll just tell he or she that their daddy is a fuckin' bastard who doesn't give a fuck! Go to fuckin' hell!"_

_She continued to hit and scratch his chest, and when he coildn't take it any more, he grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her down onto the bed. He didn't want to hit her, she was too small and fragile and he'd probably hurt her, so instead he grabbed a handful of her hair and brought his face close to hers._

_"Listen to me," He said in his calmest voice. "Violet, stop cryin', stop it. Listen, you're gonna have this…kid…but you're gonna do it all by yourself, like a big girl. And then I'm gonna give you a shit load of cash for you and this…kid…to live on."_

_Just as Violet opened her mouth to protest, Happy gripped her hair even tighter and shook his head at her._

_"Don't," He warned, and then continued on with his plans. "You run out of the money I give you? I don't give a fuck, make your own fuckin' cash. You can still strip here on Fridays for fun, I don't give a fuck, and you don't talk to me, I don't talk to you. We don't hang out, we don't fuck, we don't even look at each other. Got it?"_

_With tears still streaming down her cheeks, Violet nodded and said, "I got it,"_

_Happy let go of her hair and went over to his mostly empty dressed; he pulled out a pair of socks, and after reaching inside, had his fist full of a wad of cash._

_"Eight-thousand…nine-thousand…ten-thousand," He said when he finished counting the cash, and shoved it into Violet's hands. "Now leave,"_

_Violet obeyed, and Happy didn't hear anything about her or from her._

_…_

Although he knew he wanted to know nothing about the kid, something deep inside him questioned whether it was a boy or girl, how he or she was doing, and how Violet was doing. But he had to stop himself from fucking up his entire life because of a stupid mistake.

He glanced back up at Violet, their eyes meeting, but only for a split second. Within that second, her large eye's had filled with such pain and somber, Happy could almost feel it too.

Her hips rocked back and forth to the beat of Metallica, and as her hands drag themselves through her hair, she subtly gave Happy the finger.

_Same Violet,_ he thought with a hint of a smile visible on his face.

And then Happy remembered the rules he set out of the two of them; no talking, no hanging out, no fucking, and no looking at each other.

Happy wanted to break every single rule right then and there, but he knew he couldn't.

Slowly, he turned on his heel and began to walk away, but glanced over his shoulder one last time at her; maybe she would be running after him, begging him to not go, or she would blow a kiss towards him.

She wasn't doing any of that, she was just dancing.

But the two did make eye contact one more and the three unspoken words drifted between them with ease.

_I love you._


End file.
